disney_companyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дисней, Уолт
thumb|Автограф Уолта ДиснеяУо́лтер Эла́йас Ди́сней ( , также известен как Уолт Дисней ( ), МФА: 5 декабря 1901 года, Чикаго — 15 декабря 1966 года, Лос-Анджелес) — американский художник-мультипликатор, кинорежиссёр, актёр, сценарист и продюсер, основатель компании «Walt Disney Productions», которая к настоящему времени превратилась в мультимедийную империю «The Walt Disney Company». Является создателем первых в истории thumb|150pxкинематографа звукового, музыкального и полнометражного мультфильмов. За свою необыкновенно напряжённую жизнь Уолт Дисней как режиссёр снял 111 фильмов и был продюсером ещё 576 кинофильмов. Выдающиеся заслуги Диснея в области киноискусства Список рекордов «Оскара» отмечены 26 статуэтками «Оскара» и премией имени Ирвинга Тальберга, обладающей статусом «Оскара», а также многими другими наградами и премиями. Биография Ранние годы Уолт Дисней родился 5 декабря 1901 года в Чикаго. Среди его предков были англичане, ирландцы и немцы. В 1906 году семья переехала на ферму в штат Миссури, а в 1910 году — в Канзас-Сити. В 14 лет подрабатывал как разносчик газет. Во время Первой мировой войны Дисней год прослужил за рулем санитарной машины Международного Красного Креста во Франции. В 1919 году Дисней устраивается художником на студию кинорекламы, где начинает создавать свои первые рекламные фильмы — тогда же у него возникло желание продолжить свои эксперименты в мире рисованной анимации. Со временем Дисней открыл в Канзас-Сити свою первую студию анимации «Laugh-O-Gram», где его компаньоном и ведущим мультипликатором стал Аб Айверкс. Однако вскоре фирма обанкротилась. Дебют В 1922—1937 годах он выступал как сугубо творческий работник, а после войны занялся кинопроизводством. В 1923 году Дисней переезжает в Лос-Анджелес, где со своим братом Роем создает в Голливуде The Walt Disney Company как небольшую анимационную студию. Первого марта 1924 года Дисней представил свой первый трюковый фильм «День Алисы на море», подсказанный героями книжки Льюиса Керролла «Алиса в стране чудес». Свою серию фильмов, нарисованных в 1926—1927 годах, режиссёр тоже назвал в честь героини этой книги — «Алиса в стране мультипликации» (всего Дисней снял 56 фильмов о приключениях Алисы). Тогда же начал формироваться стиль диснеевских фильмов. Микки Маус и другие В 1927 году огромную популярность получил фильм «Кролик Освальд», а его герой открывает галерею знаменитых персонажей из фильмов Диснея. Мышонка Микки Мауса, которого нарисовал Аб Айверкс, сначала звали Мортимер, но вскоре он получил имя, сегодня хорошо известное во всем мире. Впервые мышонок Микки Маус появился в немом фильме «Безумный аэроплан» (1928), а в том же году стал героем и первого звукового фильма Диснея — «Пароходик Вилли» (первый в истории рисованный фильм с синхронным звуком). В первых лентах Дисней сам озвучивал мышонка, и вскоре этот фильм открыл перед режиссёром дорогу к успеху. В 1929 году Дисней начал работать над циклом «Наивные симфонии», и к 1938 году снял свыше 70 серий, включая «Танец скелетов» (1929), «Гадкий утенок» (1932), «Три поросенка» (1933). В этих фильмах появляются собака Плуто (1930), пёс Гуфи (1932), а также селезень Дональд Дак (1934). «Белоснежка и семь гномов» и «Пиноккио» Когда Диснею было 14 лет и он подрабатывал продажей газет, в Канзас-Сити он увидел короткий немой мультфильм о Белоснежке, который ему запомнился на всю жизнь. Осенью 1934 года Дисней сделал первый набросок сценария по мотивам сказки братьев Гримм. Над последней версией этого сценария вместе с Диснеем трудилось несколько человек, включая Отто Ингландера, Эрла Харда и Тэда Сирса. 21 декабря 1937 года на экранах Америки впервые был показан полнометражный анимационный фильм Диснея «Белоснежка и семь гномов» по сказке братьев Гримм. «Белоснежка» принесла Диснею огромный успех: популярность, 8 млн долларов дохода и восторженные отклики в профессиональной прессе. thumb|180px|Дисней и семь гномов в 1937 Вскоре появились новые полнометражные фильмы. «Пиноккио» (1940) по сказке итальянского писателя ΧΙΧ века Карло Коллоди зрителями был воспринят с восторгом, который разделяли и критики. Успех был результатом титанического труда: чтобы лучше нарисовать сцену, когда Пиноккио пытается убежать от кита, художники долго изучали повадки и движения настоящих китов. Музыка к этому фильму, авторами которой были Ли Харлайн, Поль Смит и Нед Вашингтон, награждена «Оскаром». Была также отмечена песенка «When you wish upon a star» (музыка Ли Харлайна на слова Неда Вашингтона). Фантазия Основная статья: Фантазия (мультфильм) Противоречивое мнение вызвала «Фантазия» (1940) режиссёра Уолта Диснея по сценарию Джо Гранта и Дика Хьюмара и под музыкальным руководством Эдварда Пламба. Идея фильма возникла ещё со времени работы над «Наивными симфониями», в которых фабула тесно переплеталась с музыкальными произведениями. «Фантазия» — это смелый эксперимент со звуком, цветом и изображением, попытка передать музыку в линии и цвете, подчиняя рисунок музыкальному контексту. Например, токката и фуга Иоганна Себастьяна Баха показаны в виде абстрактных форм, а музыка из балета Чайковского «Щелкунчик» сопровождается танцем грибов; на фоне «Праздника весны» Игоря Стравинского разворачивается красочный сюжет сотворения мира. Наиболее безвкусным фрагментом фильма критики называли сцену, когда под звуки «Пасторальной симфонии» Бетховена на экране появляются кентавры. Только в 60-х годах прошлого века «Фантазия» получила признание, когда такие произведения стали массово пропагандировать популярную музыку. В XXI веке из рассекреченных документов стало известно, что Дисней в 1940 году отверг просьбу воюющих англичан о помощи. Правительство Черчилля тайно обратилось к мастеру с идеей создания антинацистского мультика по легенде о Святом Георгии, поражающем Дракона. Биограф Диснея Марк Элиот считает, что нежелание делать фильм против нацистов было вызвано вовсе не антисемитизмом: «Дисней был среди сторонников влиятельного движения против ввязывания США в европейскую войну. Опасаясь большевиков, они ни в чём не хотели помешать Германии разбить Красную армию. Кроме того, Дисней не желал терять германский рынок сбыта своих фильмов». Дамбо и Бэмби Основные статьи: Дамбо, Бэмби (мультфильм) Полнометражные фильмы Диснея часто называют семейными. В частности, речь идет о фильме «Дамбо» (1941) — музыкальном рассказе по мотивам книги Хелен Эберсон и Гарольда о маленьком цирковом слоненке, который научился летать (режиссёр — Бен Шарпстин). Динамичные приключения, великолепная пластика рисованных персонажей — все это принесло фильму огромную популярность. Знаменитыми стали сцены парада розовых слонов, а также фантазии слоненка, выпившего шампанского из бочки. Симпатию не только молодых зрителей, но и их родителей завоевал и олененок из фильма «Бэмби» (1942). Золушка и другие мультфильмы В 1950 году Дисней создал рисованную версию о скромной девушке, которая с помощью доброй феи становится невестой прекрасного принца. Режиссёрами фильма «Золушка» были Уилфред Джексон, Гамильтон Ласки и Клайд Джероними. Среди примечательных сцен стоит назвать ту, когда мыши, толкающие огромную тыкву, превращаются в великолепных скакунов, запряженных в карету, а добрая фея превращает лохмотья Золушки в бальное платье. За техническое мастерство фильм на Берлинском кинофестивале был награждён «Золотым медведем», а Золушка появилась на футболках, постельном белье и платочках во многих странах мира. Режиссёры, снявшие «Золушку», создали в 1953 году и полнометражный мультфильм «Питер Пэн» по книге сэра Джеймса Барри. За ним последовали такие знаменитые ленты, как «Леди и бродяга» (1955), «Спящая красавица» (1959) и «Сто один далматинец» (1961), ставшие классикой мультипликационного кино. Продюсерская деятельность В 1948 году Уолт Дисней начал снимать свою знаменитую серию цветных образовательных фильмов, главным образом о природе — в частности, картины «Живая пустыня» (1953) и «Исчезающая прерия» (1954), режиссёром которых был Джеймс Элгар. Эти фильмы завоевали большую популярность, раскрывая малоизвестные стороны жизни животных и растений и вызывая у зрителей желание сберечь природу. Тогда же стали снимать игровые приключенческие фильмы, рассчитанные на юного зрителя — «Остров сокровищ» (1950) по повести Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона (режиссёр Байрон Хаскин), «Робин Гуд» (1952) (режиссёр Кен Аннакин), а также мюзикл-кинофантазия «Мэри Поппинс» (1964), который был награждён пятью «Оскарами» (режиссёр Роберт Стивенсон). Во всех этих фильмах Дисней выступал как продюсер, следил за ходом съёмок и оказал большое влияние на художественную сторону фильмов. Смерть 15 декабря 1966 года Дисней скончался в Лос-Анджелесе от рака лёгких. После этого носящая его имя компания приняла стратегическое решение отказаться от показа сигарет в своих фильмах. После его смерти киностудия продолжила снимать анимационные и игровые фильмы для детей всех возрастов. В 1968 году Дисней был посмертно награждён высшей наградой США Золотой медалью Конгресса. Распространена версия о заморозке мультипликатора в криогенной камере, на которую он пошёл в надежде на нахождение метода разморозки организма человека в далёком будущем. На самом деле его останки покоятся на кладбище Форест-Лаун. Частная жизнь В июле 1925 года женился на секретарше своей студии Лилиан Боундс (1899—1997). В 1933 году у них родилась дочь Дайана Мэри (пара в течение 8 лет пыталась завести ребёнка, предыдущие две беременности закончились выкидышами, причинив много страданий Уолту и Лилли). Не имея возможности родить второго ребёнка, в 1937 году супруги удочерили маленькую девочку, дав ей имя Шэрон Мэй Дисней (1936—1993). Дайана Мэри Дисней (1933—2013) — мать семерых детей, автор популярной биографии Уолта Диснея, организатор нескольких проектов, связанных с его именем, один из руководителей «The Walt Disney Company», основатель музея Уолта Диснея в Сан-Франциско (открыт в октябре 2009 года). По словам Дайаны, Уолт Дисней был примерным семьянином, посвящал семье всё свободное от работы время, часто гулял с дочками, и именно во время этих прогулок ему пришла в голову идея создать такое место, где было бы интересно как взрослым, так и детям. Впоследствии таким местом стал Диснейленд. Дисней был убеждённым антикоммунист и долгие годы сотрудничал с ФБР, по своей инициативе писал в бюро доносы на коллег по Голливуду. После войны Уолт Дисней активно помогал Комиссии по антиамериканской деятельности выявлять скрытых коммунистов в мире кино. Дисней боялся мышей. Режиссёрский стиль Основная статья: The Walt Disney Company Начиная с «Пароходика Вилли» в лентах Диснея важную роль начинает играть музыка. Звук в его фильмах служит не только фоном для диалогов, а становится их важной составной частью, музыкальным фоном, создавая гармонию всего рисованного произведения. Художники Диснея, перед тем как рисовать животных, всегда тщательно изучали повадки их живых прототипов. Поэтому все движения на экране крайне правдоподобны. В «Фантазии» Уолта Диснея впервые на широком экране появляется стереозвук. Все отмечали высокое качество музыкального сопровождения этого фильма, которое было записано в исполнении Филадельфийского симфонического оркестра под руководством Леопольда Стоковского. Дисней одним из первых режиссёров начал использовать трёхплёночные киносъёмочные аппараты для трёхцветного процесса «Техниколор» (англ. Technicolor). На студии Уолт Дисней ввёл систему премирования мультипликаторов, позже принятую на других студиях, в том числе и на Союзмультфильме. Художник-мультипликатор, предложив трюк режиссёру, получал небольшое вознаграждение. Память * В честь У. Диснея назван астероид (4017) Disneya, открытый астрономом Людмилой Карачкиной в Крымской Астрофизической Обсерватории 21 февраля 1980 г. * Роль Диснея в комедийном байопике «Спасти мистера Бэнкса» (2013) исполнил дважды лауреат премии «Оскар» Том Хэнкс. Нереализованные проекты * Мультфильм «Destino» в соавторстве с Сальвадором Дали. * Мультфильм «Коты-аристократы», который вышел в свет в 1971 году, уже после смерти Диснея. Избранная фильмография Основная статья: Фильмография Уолта Диснея # 1922 — Красная Шапочка # 1922 — 1927 — Приключения Алисы # 1923 — Страна чудес Алисы # 1924 — Жуткое приключение Алисы # 1924 — Шоу Дикого Запада Алисы # 1924 — История рыбалки Алисы # 1924 — Алиса и Ловец собак # 1924 — Алиса-миротворец # 1924 — Алиса едет в Данию # 1924 — Алиса охотится в Африке # 1924 — Алиса и три медведя # 1924 — Алиса-волынщик # 1925 — Алиса сражается с каннибалами # 1925 — Алиса-Тореадор # 1925 — Алиса становится нервной ** 1925 — Алиса решает загадку ** 1925 — Фабрика Алисы по производству яиц ** 1925 — Алиса терпит неудачу ** 1925 — Алиса поклонник театра ** 1925 — Алиса выигрывает Дерби ** 1925 — Алиса выбирает чемпиона ** 1925 — Оловянный пони Алисы ** 1925 — /Alice Chops the Suey ** 1925 — /Alice the Jail Bird ** 1925 — /Alice Plays Cupid ** 1925 — /Alice Rattled by Rats ** 1925 — Алиса в джунглях ** 1926 — Алиса на ферме ** 1926 — /Alice’s Balloon Race ** 1926 — Маленький парад Алисы ** 1926 — /Alice’s Mysterious Mystery ** 1926 — Алиса Сирота ** 1926 — Алиса очаровывает рыбу ** 1926 — Бессмысленная работа Алисы ** 1926 — Алиса в стране снов ** 1926 — Алиса на Диком Западе ** 1926 — Алиса-Пожарный ** 1926 — /Alice Cuts the Ice ** 1926 — /Alice Helps the Romance ** 1926 — Испанская гитара Алисы ** 1926 — /Alice’s Brown Derby ** 1926 — Алиса-дровосек ** 1927 — /Alice the Golf Bug ** 1927 — /Alice Foils the Pirates ** 1927 — Алиса на карнавале ** 1927 — Алиса на родео ** 1927 — /Alice the Collegiate ** 1927 — Алиса в альпах ** 1927 — Автогонки Алисы ** 1927 — /Alice’s Circus Daze ** 1927 — /Alice’s Three Bad Eggs ** 1927 — /Alice’s Knaughty Knight ** 1927 — Пикник Алисы/Alice’s Picnic ** 1927 — /Alice’s Channel Swim ** 1927 — Алиса в Клондайке ** 1927 — /Alice’s Medicine Show ** 1927 — /Alice the Whaler ** 1927 — /Alice the Beach Nut ** 1927 — /Alice in the Big League * 1927 — Ой учитель * 1927 — Механическая корова * 1927 — Дочь банкира * 1927 — Кролик Освальд * 1928 — Безумный аэроплан * 1928 — Пароходик Вилл * 1929—1939 — Забавные симфонии * 1937 — Белоснежка и семь гномов * 1940 — Пиноккио * 1940 — Фантазия * 1941 — Дамбо * 1942 — Бэмби * 1944 — Три кабальеро * 1949 — Приключения Икебода и мистера Тодда * 1950 — Золушка * 1951 — Алиса в Стране чудес * 1953 — Питер Пэн * 1955 — Леди и Бродяга * 1959 — Спящая красавица * 1961 — Сто один далматин * 1963 — Меч в камне Последний фильм снятый при жизни Уолта Диснея Награды и премии Кинопремии «Оскар» * 1932 — Почётная награда за создание Микки-Мауса * 1933 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Цветы и деревья/Flowers and Trees (1932) * 1934 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Три поросенка/Three Little Pigs (1933) * 1935 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — The Tortoise and the Hare (1934) * 1936 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Three Orphan Kittens (1935) * 1937 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — The Country Cousin (1936) * 1938 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — The Old Mill (1937) * 1939 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Ferdinand the Bull (1938) * 1939 — Почётная награда за Белоснежку и семь гномов (1937; Дисней получает одну полноценную статуэтку «Оскара» и семь маленьких «Оскаров» — по числу гномов) * 1940 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Гадкий утенок/The Ugly Duckling (1939) * 1942 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Lend a Paw (1941) * 1942 — Почётная награда за вклад в улучшение качества звука в кино — Фантазия (1940) (совместно с Уильямом Гэрити и Джоном Хоукинсом) * 1942 — Премия имени Ирвинга Тальберга * 1943 — Лучший короткометражный мультфильм — Der Fuehrer’s Face (1942) * 1949 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Seal Island (1948) * 1951 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Beaver Valley (1950) * 1952 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Nature’s Half Acre (1951) * 1953 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Water Birds (1952) * 1954 — Лучший документальный фильм — Живая пустыня (1953) * 1954 — Лучший документальный фильм — The Alaskan Eskimo (1953) * 1954 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom (1953) * 1954 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Bear Country (1953) * 1955 — Лучший документальный фильм — Исчезающая прерия (1954) * 1956 — Лучший документальный фильм — Men Against the Arctic (1955) * 1959 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Grand Canyon (1958) * 1969 — Лучший короткометражный фильм — Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) — посмертно «Золотой глобус» * 1948 — Бэмби — за версию фильма на хинди * 1953 — Премия им. Сесиля де Милля * 1954 — Живая пустыня * 1955 — Davy Crockett в сериале «Disneyland» * 1956 — Клуб Микки Мауса «BAFTA» * 1955 — Лучший документальный фильм — Исчезающая прерия (1954) * 1961 — Лучший анимационный фильм — Сто один далматинец (1961) Награды Каннского кинофестиваля * 1946 — Лучший анимационный фильм — Make Mine Music (1946) * 1953 — за вклад в признание фестиваля David di Donatello * 1956 — Леди и бродяга (1955) Directors Guild of America * 1955 — Honorary Life Member Award Золотой экран * 1969 — Книга джунглей (1967) — посмертно Laurel Awards * 1958 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру (2-е место) * 1959 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру (3-е место) * 1960 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру (2-е место) * 1961 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру * 1962 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру * 1963 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру * 1964 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру * 1965 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру * 1966 — Golden Laurel — лучшему продюсеру * 1967 — Golden Laurel — специальный приз, посмертно Montreal World Film Festival * 1999 — Grand Prix Special des Amériques — за исключительный вклад в киноискусство, посмертно Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists Awards * 1987 — специальный приз в честь 50-летия «Белоснежки и семи гномов», посмертно New York Film Critics Circle Awards * 1939 — специальный приз за «Белоснежку и семь гномов» * 1940 — специальный приз за «Фантазию» Венецианский кинофестиваль * 1934 — Лучший анимационный фильм — Funny Little Bunnies (1934) * 1935 — Лучший анимационный фильм — The Band Concert (1935) * 1936 — Лучший социально-политический фильм — Il cammino degli eroi (1936); также отмечен мультфильм Who Killed Cock Robin? (1935) * 1938 — приз за «Белоснежку и семь гномов» * 1950 — специальный приз за «Золушку» и документальный фильм «In Beaver Valley» Награды «Эмми» * 1956 — лучший продюсер Награды «Энни» * 1975 — награда им. Виндзора МакКея, посмертно Голливудская аллея славы Уолт Дисней имеет звезды эмблемы на Аллее славы: одна за вклад в киноискусство, другая — за развитие телевидения. См. также * Рой Оливер Дисней — старший брат Уолта Диснея. Вместе с ним Дисней основал компанию, ныне известную как The Walt Disney Company. Рой занимал пост генерального директора (1929—1971) и президента компании (1945—1971). * The Walt Disney Company — одна из крупнейших корпораций индустрии развлечений в мире. Основанная 16 октября 1923 года братьями Уолтером и Роем Диснеями как небольшая анимационная студия, в настоящее время является одной из крупнейших голливудских студий, владеет 11 тематическими парками развлечений, двумя аквапарками, четырьмя круизными лайнерами (эсплуатируются дочерней компанией Disney Cruises Line), а также несколькими сетями телерадиовещания включая ABC. * Диснейленд — популярный и высокоприбыльный парк развлечений в Анахайме в Калифорнии. Открылся в 1955 году, став воплощением идеи Уолта Диснея о парке, в котором был бы воссоздан мир мультфильмов и сказок, где интересно всем — и взрослым, и детям. * Walt Disney Studios — международная штаб-квартира медиаконгломерата компании Уолта Диснея, которая располагается в городе Бербанк, штат Калифорния. Примечание #'↑' Произношение фамилии в английском языке — Дизни. #'↑' Walt Disney — Biography (англ.) #'↑' «История табака» на istorya.ru #'↑' «Визионер Уолт Дисней» на сайте RFI #'↑' Walt Disney (1901—1966) — Find A Grave Memorial #'↑' В США скончалась старшая дочь Уолта Диснея. ИТАР—ТАСС (20 ноября 2013). Проверено 20 ноября 2013. #'↑' Бизнес. Истории успеха. Уолт Дисней #'↑' Газета «КоммерсантЪ» от 8 мая 1993 года #'↑' Хроники Иерусалима #'↑' Киностудия `Уолт Дисней` отмечает свое восьмидесятилетие - Первый канал. Проверено 28 марта 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 апреля 2013. #'↑' Компания Disney Cruises Line Литература *''Э. М. Арнольди.'' Жизнь и сказки Уолта Диснея. — Л.: Искусство, 1968. — 212 с. *Barrier, Michael (1999). Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in Its Golden Age. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-516729-5. *Mosley, Leonard. Disney’s World: A Biography (1985, 2002). Chelsea, MI: Scarborough House. ISBN 0-8128-8514-7. *Schickel, Richard and Dee, Ivan R (1967, 1985, 1997). The Disney Version: The Life, Times, Art and Commerce of Walt Disney. Chicago: Ivan R. Dee, Publisher. ISBN 1-56663-158-0. *Thomas, Bob (1991). Disney’s Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast. New York: Hyperion. ISBN 1-56282-899-1 *Thomas, Bob (1976,1994). Walt Disney: An American Original ISBN 0-7868-6027-8 *Broggie, Michael (1997, 1998, 2005). Walt Disney’s Railroad Story. Virginia Beach, Virginia. Donning Publishers. ISBN 1-56342-009-0 *Eliot, Marc (1993). Walt Disney: Hollywood’s Dark Prince. Carol. ISBN 1-55972-174-X *Gabler, Neal. Walt Disney: The Triumph of American Imagination (2006). New York, NY. Random House. ISBN 0-679-43822-X *Sherman, Robert and Richard Sherman (1998) «Walt’s Time: From Before to Beyond» ISBN 0-9646059-3-7. Ccылки * Walt Disney Family Museum * Walt Disney’s hobby: Miniature garden railroading * Time Magazine profile * Walt Disney at justdisney.com * Биография Уолта Диснея